Willis
by Dubstep
Summary: GIR, everyone's favorite robot has passed on. Now Jack, Willis, and the new guy, Jetpak, are going to rob a bank. but what they find in the bank is so odd and inexplicable, that it reminds us of GIR.
1. Meet Willis

Prologue

"So I was thinking-"

"You can think?"

"Shaddup! And yes I can! Anyways, I was thinking we could hit every bank from here to california, setting a new record in the group."

"Pfft, that could never work, could it?"

"It totally could bro, and I know just the place to start."

"Where?"

"The biggest bank around, The Alabama safe."

~Chapter one, Part 1: A mighty fine crew~

Willis and Jack strolled into a pub, looking for the toughest, meanest guys around.

"Hey Jack, look at that guy over there, in the corner. He looks tough enough for the job!" Willis whuispered. Jack looked over at the guy in the corner. He had muscles, and looked pretty in shape.

"Good job, Willis. We can hire him, and then start the mission." Jack repled.

Jack and Willis hired the man, then set off back to base.

~Chapter one, part two~

"Your top secret base is an abandoned candy store?" The new guy asked.

"I like it here, I got a coupon!" Willis replied, waving a coupon around in the new guy's face. Jack satted Willis away, and layed out the blueprints to the bank.

"Here's the door, around the back, there's a giant safe where they keep the money. There are cameras lining the place. It should take forever to get past them, but after that, we're home free." Jack explained. "What's your name, new guy?"

"Jetpak." New guy replied. Willis tackled Jetpak, shoving cotton candy into his mouth. Jetpak kicked Willis away from him, and spat out the candy.

"Your friend, is he alright in the head?" Jetpak asked.

"Nobody knows. I think he isn't." Jack sighed.

***an hour later, or maybe 30 minutes. Just get back to the story!***

Jack looked up at the security cameras lining the 100 foot tall safe.

"I didnt think there were that many, Jetpak." Jack looked around for Jetpak. "Jetpak? Where are you?" he asked. Willis pointed at a dark shape scaling the safe at an inhuman pace.

"I found him!" Willis exclaimed.

Jetpak pulled out a pistol, and shot down every security camera, then climbed over the top of the safe, looking down below at the contents.

"Um, Jack? You'd better have a look at this." Jetpak called. Jack scaled the safe slowly, and finally reached the top, looking down below into the contents.

There were a million clear glass cells, each with its own inmate. Each inmate looked exactly like Willis.

**A/N: Sorry I couldnt do this before, so I'm doing this now.**

**Jack: Jack has short dark brown hair, olive skin, and maroon eyes. He has fair skin, and is slightly muscular. He has a serious and grim personality, and only cares for his adoptive little brother, Willis. He wears a white hoodie, and black pants with red sneakers and a sharktooth shaped mood necklace around his neck.**

**Willis: (a human GIR) Willis has short silvery-grey hair, and big blue eyes that just seem like the most adorable eyes on the planet. He has light apricot colored skin, and long legs. He wears a green GIR hoodie with the eyes, ears, and stitches just like the real GIR, with black sleeves. He wears black pants and black shoes. He is usually smiling, and doing random things.**

**Jetpak: Jetpak has skin the color of warm chocolate, and hazel eyes. With his skin tone, the hazel appears as gold. He has muscles as described, and is in shape. He is serious, and thinks Willis is really weird. He has an unnatural ability to climb things at an inhuman pace. He wears a black hoodie and black jeans on white shoes with a white undershirt.**


	2. Wait, what?

Chapter two: The army

Jack looked down at the many clones of Willis in the glass cells, each of them doing random stuff. One Willis copy looked up at Jack and its eyes turned red.

"You are an intruder!" It cried, and started whacking at the glass with his hands. Some Willis copiesstarted smacking the glass too, but others just ran in a circle screaming random sounds.

"Uh...what?" Jetpak asked. Jack shook his head.

"I have no idea." Jack replied.

"What's up there? Are there taquitos? DID YOU FIND MAH TACOOOS?" Willis asked from the ground, and started climbing up the walls.

Chapter two: Part one: What?

A Willis clone smashed through the glass and glared at Jack. It's eyes turned a blue color and it started dancing.

"I'm so confused." Jetpak sighed.

"I WANT MY TACOOS! I NEED THEM!" Willis whined, still scaling the vault rather quickly.

Jack shrugged and stepped back. "we should probably go back to base and leave, whatever these are here." He commented, and started climbing back down.

"SAMMICH!" All of the willis copies screamed, and launched sandwiches out of their heads.

"What the nuggets?" Jetpak asked, before ducking away from the sandwiches.

**five minutes later**

Jack and Jetpak reached the ground, looking around for Willis.

"I bet he already went back home." Jack commented, and started running back to base, Jetpak following closely behind.

**Back at base**

Jack and Jetpak opened the door to see atleast thirty Willis' staring at the two of them, with one Willis in the front, pointing at Jetpak.

"Why is his head so big? Whyyyy is his heaad so biiig?" It whined.

"My head isnt big!" Jetpak countered. "It's just slightly larger than normal."

"Willis? Where are you?" Jack called out.

"I'm right here!" All of the willis' replied.

"alright, this is a question only the real Willis would know. Why did we set up base here?" Jack asked.

"I had a coupon!" atleast ten willis' called back, waving coupons around in Jack's face.

"Well, my head hurts so I'm just going to get some rest. My head will feel better afterwards." Jetpak sighed.

"No it wont, it's gonna 'splode just like this: KABLAYUM!" A willis called out, making an exploding motion with its hands.

"Alrighty then..." Jetpak replied with a confused look on his face, and walked off.

Jack rubbed his temples and sighed. "What happens to the real Willis if he doesnt get his tacos?" He asked.

"I need tacos! I need them or I will explde. That happens to me sometimes." All of the Willis' replied.

**Authors Note: :D -Derp face- If you have any Oc's that you want me to add, I'll try to find a way to work them in to the story**


	3. Who are you?

** Chapter 3: You're from where?**

Jack just shoved his way through the mass of clones babbling about bacon-soap, tacos, and clowns. He walked outside and paced in a circle, thinking about what the next step to get rid of all these clones was.

He heard something like the sound of a rocketship landing from behind the ice- cream shop, and he raced towards the sound. He froze when he found the source, his eyes widening in surprise. It was some kind of aircraft, more like a spaceship though. A maroon-ish color, with a symbol on the front like a triangle with two circles in the place eyes would be.

A hissing sound came from the back of the ship, and a door opened, revealing a bright light, and a humanoid shadow. Jack backed away and hid against the brick wall of the shop. He peeked his head around, and was face to face with a raspberry-eyed girl.

"Hi!" She exclaimed, waving. Jack looked confused, gazing from the girl, to the spaceship, but it wasnt there anymore.

_How could this girl make that spaceship just disappear like that?_ Jack thought.

"What are you?" Jack asked, entirely confused now. The girl tilted her head to the side.

"That depends, what are _you_**?"** She countered.

"I'm Jack, a Human." Jack replied.  
"I'm En, a Human." The girl said, pronouncing Human like Hee-oo-man.

"What was that ship? The one that was just there?" Jack asked.

"I dont know what you're talking about." En replied.

"Yes you do! The ship that you came here on! The maroon one with the weird symbol on the front!" Jack countered.

"Jack, I really have no clue what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a culture project to do." En replied curtly, starting to walk away.

"I can help you, if you want. I know a lot about our culture, but if you're human, you should know a lot too." Jack was stil acting like En was suspicious.

"Well I need to learn more about the culture, and yes I would like some help. What is a holiday?" En asked.

"Are you kidding me? Every human knows what a holiday is. It's a big celebration." Jack explained.

En looked a bit irritated, but scribbled some notes down on a small notepad.

"That's all I need for now. I'll be back when I need something." En replied, and dashed away. Jack frowned and walked back inside the ice-cream shop, amazed to see that only one Willis was left in the main room.

"Where did the others go?" Jack asked.

"I...don't know." Willis replied. Jack walked into the freezer room, still not finding any of the Willis clones. He finally wwalked down into tha basement, to find all of the clones curled up on the floor, asleep.

"Wow. That's kind of...adorable." A voice from behind Jack commented, that could only be recognized by Jetpak.

"Yeah, they're like little puppies." Jack added, and switched off the light, closing the door to let the copies sleep.

**Authors Note: Yus! Another chapter written! I've put a new character into the story, and she might play a big part in the story! But that's for me to know, and for you to find out. Muahahaha!**


End file.
